


Spirits in the Dark

by AmeliaDarkholme



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaDarkholme/pseuds/AmeliaDarkholme
Summary: Although Wentworth and Frank had been friends since the day they were born, they never though that their friendship would set the path for their sons. Neither did Zack and Donald ever guessed that when they became friends in primary school, their sons would be closer than twins. No one knew what the future would be. Not even Elfrida, Maggie, Sharon and Andrea had ever imagined that their children would be the best of friends.
Relationships: Andrea Uris & Elfrida Marsh & Maggie Tozier & Sharon Denbrough, Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough & Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Donald Uris & Zack Denbrough, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Frank Kaspbrak & Wentworth Tozier, Frank Kaspbrak/Elfrida Marsh, Maggie Tozier/Wentworth Tozier, Sharon Denbrough/Zack Denbrough
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! It’s me again huehue :P So, as you guys have probably guessed, this story will feature the Losers’ parents’ friendships. I mean, Derry is a small town, and considering that they have lived there their whole lives, I figure they’d be friends at one point in their lives. The majority of the story is set during the Losers’ time though, but the parents’ stories will play a heavy part too. This story is set in modern time, around the year 2015, and no stupid clown is going to mess with our favourite dorks. They’re stupid enough to fuck their own lives themselves, to be honest lol. Anyway, I better stop now so you can all start reading. I hope you guys like it. Tell me what you think, okay ;)

**_September 2004_ **

****

It was the first day of school for elementary-aged children in Derry. At 7 o’clock in the morning, the school was already swarmed with students from the age of six to ten. The younger ones were dropped off by their parents, while the older ones had come with their group of friends. One child in particular was also dropped of by his parents at exactly 6.45 AM, and he’d been waiting at the entrance gate for the past fifteen minutes since he said goodbye to his parents. It was his first day of school in his first year. He was dressed smartly even for his age, which made some of the parents who saw him wondered whether they should have dressed their own children better. A few of those parents cooed at him and even told him that he looked like a small adult. The child merely smiled politely at the compliment, for he had other things in his mind that he felt was more important than about what he wore.

For what seemed like the hundred times, Stanley Uris glanced at his watch again.

He was supposed to meet his best friend Bill Denbrough at 7.00 AM by the school's gate. That was what his parents had told him. It was already pushing 7.01, but Bill still hadn't shown up. Stanley was growing restless. They had made a promise to each other that they would walk into class together, so Stanley couldn't possibly just go ahead to class himself. A promise was a promise. His father always told him that good men kept their promises. Besides, Stanley didn't think he could just walk into school with the hundreds other students without Bill. They were always together. They always did everything together. That would break their customs. It would change everything.

And Stanley _hated_ change.

"Is your watch broken?"

Stanley whipped around toward the direction of the voice. He found that the question came from a boy around his age. He was tall and gangly, with pale skin that contrasted rather nicely against his dark curly hair. He wore coke-bottle glasses that made his big blue eyes looked even bigger. Stanley noticed that the boy wasn't alone. There was a girl who bore an uncanny resemblance with him, and a really small boy standing behind the both of them. Stanley didn't realise that he was staring until the first boy repeated his question.

"It's not broken. I'm waiting for my friend," Stanley replied curtly.

"Is it analogue or digital?" This time, it was the girl who asked the question. "Because I think it's more difficult to tell the time when it's an analogue. Digital though, it's much easier."

"You're just dumb, Soph," the first boy said, smirking in an infuriating manner when the girl, whom Stanley supposed was his sister, glared furiously at him.

"It's an analogue," Stanley quickly said, sensing the two siblings were going to fight. "Although I agree, digital is easier. And I don't think it means you're dumb if you like digital more. You're just being mean to her."

For some reason, this made the first boy laughed loudly while the girl gave Stanley a huge smile. She looked pretty with it.

"Ooh, found yourself a boyfriend already, sis?" the boy teased, to which the girl ignored completely as she focused her whole attention on Stanley.

"I like you," the girl said, still with a smile as she offered Stanley her hand. "What's your name? I'm Sophie Tozier and this is my twin brother Richie. And that guy is our best friend Eddie Kaspbrak."

Eddie, the small boy who had been standing behind Richie the whole time, gave him a shy wave and said, “Hello there.”

"Hello. My name’s Stanley. Stanley Uris,” Stanley replied. He eyed Sophie’s hand warily for a while before he took it, grateful for her patience. Her brother though, didn’t give him the same courtesy and easily snatched Stanley’s hand from his sister’s.

“Nice to mee ya, Stanley Uris!” Richie exclaimed as he shook Stanley’s hand excitedly. “Seriously, I have a feeling that us boys will be the very best friends. We just have to find someone for my dearest sister here.”

“ _Why do I have to be friends with someone else?”_

“Uh, because you’re a girl and girls aren’t cool enough to hang out with boys?”

“But I hang out with you and Eddie all the time!”

“Unfortunately.”

Before Sophie was going to yell at her brother some more, someone called out Stanley’s name. It was Bill. He was waving at Stanley, a big grin on his face as he made his way toward them. Normally, Stanley would return the grin with a small but genuine smile that he only reserved for his best friend. But instead, Stanley’s attention was set on the redheaded girl limping beside Bill, one hand seemed to be gripping Bill’s hand tightly so she could walk. When they were closer, Stanley could see that the girl’s left knee had a Band-Aid on it.

“Hi S-S-Stan!” Bill stuttered out. He still had a grin on his face as he gently untangled the girl from himself so he could pull Stanley into a hug. “I-I-I’m s-sorry I was l-l-late. B-B-B-Bev here f-f-fell and hurt h-h-her knee b-b-because Greta K-K-Keene pushed her. I had t-t-to help her. P-p-please don’t b-be mad w-w-with me.”

“It’s okay, Bill,” Stanley lied, because he could _never_ be mad with his friend. “What’s important is you’re here now.”

When Bill’s grin widened, as if it was possible, Stanley felt his heart bloomed. “T-t-thank you, Stan! Y-you’re the best.”

“So _this_ is your bestie, Stan?” Richie asked, which kind of surprised Stanley. He’d forgotten that there were other people with him and Bill.

“Yeah,” Stanley replied in the same curt tone. “This is Bill Denbrough. Bill, this is Richie and Sophie Tozier, and Eddie Kaspbrak.”

Instantly, Bill pulled into himself as he nodded his greeting with his eyes set determinedly on his feet. The boy was always incredibly shy when he met new people. His stutter made it hard for him to make friends, because other kids would bully him about it. Almost instinctively, Stanley moved until he was standing between Bill and Richie in a protective manner. The last thing they needed was for Richie or Sophie or even little Eddie to make fun of Bill’s stutter. However, much to both of their surprise, they didn’t seem to care about it. Richie had pushed Stanley aside and was already yanking Bill’s hand into a rather aggressive handshake, grinning from ear to ear.

“Boy oh boy, but aren’t you a handsome one, young man!” Richie said loudly, lowering his voice in what Stanley considered was a stupid attempt to sound mature. “I like you, Bill. You have a strong handshake. And thank you for bringing my sister a friend. She _desperately_ needs someone other than me and Eds here to be her friend. Now, properly introduce that lovely redhead to all of us, will you?”

“Uh, y-y-you’re welcome,” Bill replied. He stole a glance at Stanley, eyes comically wide in both confusion and fear. It nearly made Stanley laugh. “N-n-nice to meet you t-too, Richie. And o-o-of course, S-Sophie and Eddie too. This is B-B-Beverly Marsh. S-she’s my n-n-new friend.”

Stanley pouted at the last part. He decided that he hated school already. He didn’t want new friends. He was perfectly fine with having Bill as his _only_ friend. He didn’t need more. He didn’t need Richie, he didn’t Sophie, he didn’t need Eddie. He _certainly_ didn’t need stupid Beverly Marsh. But unfortunately, no one seemed to understand that because they were all smiling at Beverly now. Even Richie who just claimed that girls weren’t cool enough for him.

“Hi,” Beverly greeted them all shyly. “Nice to meet you guys.”

Richie took Beverly’s hand and gave it a kiss, winking mischievously when the girl blushed. “Nice to meet _you,_ Miss Marsh.”

“Hi, Bev,” Sophie said next, a big smile on her face despite her initial reluctance to befriend someone else. “Just ignore my twin. He’s an idiot. Come on, let’s get in.” And with the same level of confidence that her brother just demonstrated, Sophie linked her arm through Beverly’s and started to drag her toward the school building, already talking the redhead’s ear off.

“That went really well, don’t you guys think?” Richie said once his sister and Beverly were gone. “Now the four of us can officially be friends! We’ll be like the Beatles. I’m _definitely_ John Lennon.”

“Who’s the B-B-Beatles?” Bill asked, earning a scandalous gasp from both Richie and Eddie. Stanley changed his mind then.

He probably wasn’t ready for new friends, but he would try to be nice to Richie and Eddie.

“You _don’t_ know the Beatles?” Eddie exclaimed. “How can you _not_ know them?”

“Bill only likes modern music,” Stanley said, trying with all his might to push back his discomfort about talking to new people.

“And what’s w-w-wrong with that?” Bill protested, scowling. “M-Maroon 5 is n-not that bad.”

“Well, that just won’t do!” Richie said, dramatically throwing his hands in the air. “I can’t have my friends knowing Maroon 5 but _not_ the Beatles.” Sighing heavily as if he was going to make the biggest form of sacrifice known to mankind, Richie draped an arm around Bill and said, “Billy, I promise you’ll have the _best_ taste in music in no time once I'm done with you. But sadly, we’ll have school first, so our lesson will have to wait until after school.”

“But I don’t want—“

“Now, chop chop, ladies!” Richie yelled, draping his other arm around Eddie, who quickly grabbed Stanley’s hand before he could see it coming. “We need to do some education now! There are books to read, numbers to count, and toys to break.”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Stanley said, already trying to break free from Eddie’s grip, but for someone so small, he had weirdly strong grip. “What’s that last one again?”

Richie didn’t answer him though. Instead, he was laughing loudly like a maniac as he pulled all of them along with him into the school building. Still with a big grin on his face, he winked at Stanley and cheerfully cried, “We’ll have _so much_ fun, Stanny! So, don’t worry your pretty head.”

Obviously, that was the wrong thing to say to Stanley. But even he had to admit, Richie’s boisterous energy was eating away Stanley’s nerves, to the point that he was slowly enjoying himself at school. Not only because Bill was there, but because he now had Richie and Eddie.

Having new friends wasn’t as awful as he originally thought after all.


	2. The Dentist and the Surgeon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you think we’ll always be friends, Went?”
> 
> “Of course, Frank. Toziers and Kaspbraks have all been friends for the past fifty years."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the parents, I picture the older actors who have portrayed our favourite Losers to portray them. So it's Bill Hader for Wentworth, James Ransone for Frank, Jessica Chastain for Elfrida, and so on. Specifically for this chapter, I have Anne Hathaway in mind for Maggie, and Raffey Cassidy for Sophie.

_“Do you think we’ll always be friends, Went?”_

_“Of course, Frank. Toziers and Kaspbraks have all been friends for the past fifty years. Our fathers are friends, our grandfathers were friends. It’s only normal that we’ll be friends forever. I bet our children will be best friends too.”_

_“I really hope so… I care about you more than I care about any of my brothers, you know? They just don’t understand what it’s like to be the oldest, burdened with my father’s expectations. You’re the only one who understands.”_

_“Well, yeah. I have my own dictator of a father for that. You know he’s even worse than your father.”_

_“True. When we have our own children, we really have to be a better father. I don’t want my child to go through what I have to deal with now.”_

_“Oh, absolutely. I’ll be the best father for them. I’ll let them be whoever they want to be. Even if they choose to be a hermit who lives in the forest, then so be it.”_

_“Yeah, and they’ll be free to marry whoever they want. No matter who their family is. Rich or poor. As long as they love each other, I’ll give them my blessing.”_

_“Our houses need to be right next to each other. So while we go to work, and our children are at school, Mags and El can go to work together too. We’ll be together like always.”_

_“Yeah. You and me, and our future wives and children. Always.”_

* * *

Every morning, Wentworth always needed half an hour and a shower _and_ a cup of coffee to function like a normal human being. Despite his track record as the discipline, Valedictorian, summa cum-laude recipient, and all-around two-goody-shoes, he had _never_ been a morning person. He never was. His prodigious intelligence and vast collection of vocabulary were nowhere to be found when the sun was just rising, leaving him monosyllabic as he grunted everything like a prehistorical man. It was why he and Maggie established The Routine. Maggie would wake up first to make coffee, then came back with said coffee to wake him up. Once Wentworth was awake, he would take his time drinking his coffee, letting Maggie to go back to sleep. After approximately twenty minutes of finishing his coffee, that was when he would take a shower. By the time it hit the thirty minutes mark, Wentworth was wide awake and ready to start his day.

Breakfast was always his duty while Maggie’s was dinner. So, after he was done with The Routine, he would go to the kitchen to make pancakes or toasts or waffles. Depending on whatever he was in the mood for. Maggie would then come to help him to set out the table, and to prepare either milk or juice—if they had fruits in the fridge. At exactly seven o’clock, they would hear their children bounding down the stairs, bickering over everything. Richie would be the first to appear, giggling cheekily over whatever it was he said that had annoyed his twin as he made his way to his seat. Sophie would follow closely behind him with a pout on her face, grumbling loudly and making threats under her breath about how she’d kill Richie as she also went to her seat. They would kick each other’s foot from under the table until Maggie gave them The Glare, which effectively shut them up so the family could start on their breakfast.

That was how most mornings went at the Toziers.

Most of the time.

"Good morning, Uncle Went," his Godson greeted him, already setting breakfast—toast and milk—for five people when Wentworth came downstairs.

"Morning, Eddie," the dentist replied, ruffling the boy's hair when he passed him to his seat. "Thanks for making breakfast, by the way… I take it Frank's not gonna join us today?"

Wentworth curiously noted the way Eddie looked taken aback by the question, his face flushing slightly. It wasn't weird for the two Kaspbrak's to come unannounced to the Tozier household for breakfast, especially since after Frank divorced Sonia. Being a single father who worked long hours as a trauma surgeon meant that Frank rarely had time to prepare food, and Wentworth was more than willing to share his wife's cooking with the man he had long considered as his brother, and the boy he always referred to as his nephew. Eddie often stayed over when Frank would come home late from a long shift, so it wasn't unsual at all to find the boy in the Toziers' kitchen before Wentworth did, already making breakfast for everyone. Sometimes Frank would join them, if he was awake by then.

So, really. Wentworth had no idea why Eddie seemed really nervous all of the sudden.

"Uh, I actually haven't told Dad that I'm here. I fell asleep and when I came here, he wasn't home yet. I didn’t…realise that I haven’t told him yet. Maybe I should give him a quick call.”

Eddie hadn’t even pulled out his phone yet when Wentworth heard Frank entering the house. Like he always did ever since his ex-wife tried to kidnap Eddie when the boy was eight, Frank’s eyes would scan frantically all over the room for Eddie as he barged into Wentworth's house, and the surgeon would only calm down when he found his son’s own big brown eyes looking back at him. It mattered not that Eddie _always_ went to the Toziers if he weren’t home; Frank would always worry about where his son was when he couldn’t find him at home. Most children would be bothered by how close to paranoid Frank was acting, but Eddie understood very well what made his father act that way. After all, everyone knew Sonia was a raging, manipulative bitch who would do anything to separate Frank and Eddie. Wentworth himself had enlisted one of his patients back then, who was an accomplished lawyer, to help Frank to fight off Sonia and her manipulative claims in court throughout the process of their divorce.

“Eddie,” Frank sighed as he approached the boy, pulling him into a hug that Eddie returned whole-heartedly. “Should have known you’d be here.”

“Sorry, Dad,” Eddie said, giving his father a sheepish smile when they pulled apart. “I fell asleep last night, and I only remembered now that I hadn’t told you I was staying over here.”

There was a small smile on Frank’s face when he gave a quick kiss into Eddie’s hair. “It’s fine. Don’t worry about it. Like I said before, should have known you’d be here.”

“Told you one day I’d steal your child, Frankie,” Wentworth quipped in his effort to lighten up the tension. Fortunately it worked, and he couldn’t help but to smile at the mocking glare his best friend gave him.

“Morning, Franklin,” Maggie greeted as she came into the room, cutting off whatever retort the surgeon was about to give Wentworth. “I take it you’re going to eat with us?”

Frank nodded and settled down on the last empty seat, beside his son. “Might as well, Mags. Now that I’m here.”

“Alright… Let me do it, darling,” Maggie quickly said to Eddie, who was about to get up from his seat to help her. “You’ve made everyone else’s breakfast. I think I can manage to make one for Frank. Thank you, by the way.”

“It’s not problem, Auntie Mags,” Eddie said. “You’re always so kind to me and my dad. You and your whole family. This is the least I can do for you.”

“Your are such a sweetheart,” Maggie said, giving the boy a kiss on his cheek, which made Eddie blush. Even though Maggie might as well become his mother, Eddie would still blush whenever she treated him the same way she would her own children.

Sophie came down then for breakfast then, for the first time in her life without Richie hanging around her. Since they day they were born, the twins were were almost literally joined at the hip. They rarely went anywhere without one another. Wentworth wasn’t the only one who found this slight change to be pecualiar, noticing the rest of the occupants in the room were staring at the empty spot where Richie usually stood beside Sophie. Before Wentworth or any of the adults could ask Sophie about where her brother was, Eddie beat them all to it.

“Where’s Richie?” Eddie asked curtly. Wentworth noted that the boy made it a point to bravely hold Sophie's cutting gaze.

“He’s still in his room,” Sophie answered coolly, causing a small frown to appear on Eddie's face.

“Why? What’s he doing?”

“Dunno. Told me to go ahead. Said he’s on the phone.”

When Eddie didn’t say anything else, Sophie took it as a sign that he wasn’t asking anymore questions. Wordlessly, she took her seat beside Maggie. The adults had noticed the tense relationship Sophie had with Eddie that began some time when they were thirteen. No one knew what started it, not even Richie, who had asked about it countless times. True, both Sophie and Eddie had never been that close. They were always competing against each other for Richie’s attention. At least they used to be friends. But something happened during middle school, and it destroyed everything between them. Nowadays, they were only cordial to each other for the sake of their family, namely for Richie’s sake. Wentworth and Frank originally thought that they would get over it one day. But it had been four years, and things seemed to go nowhere between them. If they were in the same room, they would hardly talk to one another, even when prompted.

“Did your brother say who was he talking on the phone to, Soph?” Maggie asked, ignoring the tense atmosphere the two teenagers had created.

“No, he didn’t,” Sophie said. She then turned her attention to Eddie with an unreadable look in her eyes. “Why don’t you ask _Eddie_ about it, Mum? He did spend the whole night in _Richie’s room_ , instead of the guest bedroom that he’s long claimed as his.”

“What the _fuck_ is that supposed to mean, Soph?” Eddie spat, slamming his toast back onto his plate. “Don’t tell me you’re _jealous_ that you’re no longer allowed to join us in our sleepovers.”

_Oh,_ Wentworth thought. _So_ that’s _what this is all about._

Before Sophie could remark with something just as cruel, Richie had come running downstairs. His eyes were wide as saucers in his panic, and he had gone even paler. Alarm bells rang in Wentworth’s head in an instant, and he was already listing out all the names of his patients that could help his son with whatever mess he’d gotten himself into. He tried to get Richie to look at him, and was taken aback when his son’s attention was all set on Frank. Just like Eddie was close with Wentworth, Richie was close with his Godfather too. However, there were only a few reasons that would make Richie seek for Frank’s help. Most of the time, it was when he accidentally injured himself and didn’t want to cause Wentworth and Maggie to panic about it. It was why the dentist instinctively scanned his son’s figure up and down, looking for telltale injuries.

“Uncle Frank!” Richie exclaimed, nearly tackling the man to the ground from the force of his sudden halt. Everyone could only stare with wide eyes when Richie pulled Frank almost effortlessly off his seat. “Uncle Frank, you need to come with me! You need to come with me _now!_ ”

“Whoa, Rich; slow down a bit,” Frank said. He tried to calm his Godson down by putting a hand on the tall boy’s shoulder, and was surprised when Richie shrugged it off impatiently. “What’s wrong, kid? Where do you want me to go?”

“It’s Beverly! That _asshole_ is having his drunken fit again, but this time it’s worse! He just got home a couple hours ago, yelling at everyone before he set his eyes on Mrs Marsh. He’s fuckinh _angry_! And Bev said he’s probably gonna kill—“

Frank had left the house before Richie could finish his sentence.

* * *

_“Uncle Frank, get in!”_

Frank didn’t even realise that he had left his best friend’s house and was running in the direction of the Marsh’s apartment until he heard his Godson’s voice. Richie was in his Impala, the one that used to be Wentworth’s until he gave it to his son for the boy’s sixteenth birthday. In the passenger seat beside Richie was Wentworth himself, who nodded at Frank to get in. The surgeon quickly did as he was told, and he was barely inside when the car started to move again. He would have fallen over if it wasn’t for the small but firm hands that held him by his shoulders. It was only then did Frank realise that Eddie was in the car too. Under normal circumstances, he would have kicked his son _and_ Godson out of the car, and probably berrated Wentworth for allowing them to come along. But the only thing Frank could think of was a certain lovely redhead and her poor daughter.

Elfrida Marsh, formerly Miller. Mother of Beverly.

The love of Frank’s life.

He could still picture it clear in his mind. Both Frank and Wentworth at the age of twelve, staring at Maggie and Elfrida in fascination when they first saw the girls at the beginning of their middle school years. Him and Went at age thirteen, pulling stunts after stunts to get the attention of the two, beautiful, younger girls. Both boys at age fourteen, going on a double date with their respective girlfriends to Bangor. The two couples, always going everywhere together, until _that_ day. The day when Frank was forced by his parents to end things between him and his girlfriend, just because she didn’t come from a long line of old money like he did. It was the worst mistake of Frank’s life, and one of the first reasons that led to his decision to cut all ties with his parents. Because of them, he was forced to marry that manipulative _bitch_ , which nearly cost him the life of his beloved son. He had spent the past few years of his life fixing the mistakes he had made under his parents demands, starting with divorcing Sonia and making sure Eddie was raised in the way Frank wished his own parents had done with him.

And now, this was his chance to fix things between him and Elfrida.

“How long have you known, Rich?” Frank asked his Godson, who had floored the gas to get as fast as they possible could to where the Marsh’s lived. He knew he was being vague, but Richie seemed to understand what he meant.

“Since high school began,” Richie answered. “I found her crying just outside of the girl’s toilet. She told me that the night before, her father had gone into one of his drunken rages and beat her mother up.”

“Why didn’t she tell Sophie? They’re best friends, aren’t they?” Wentworth asked.

“She doesn’t want a lot of people to know. And her mum prefers it that way too.”

Richie took a fleeting glance at Frank through the rearview mirror. It was very brief, a blink-and-you-miss-it kind of thing. But it was enough for Frank to realise that Richie _knew._ That his Godson knew about his secret relationship with Elfrida. Although it might not be that secret after all, if Richie could find out about it. But that didn’t matter. Frank was already cursing himself for never noticing how hard things were for the Marsh ladies, especially Elfrida. Just the other night, he had gone on a _fucking date_ with her. He should have noticed it long ago, when he first started seeing her in secret.

Then again, Richie was always so oddly perceptive.

“Park right here, kid,” Wentworth said, pointing to an empty space in the parking lot. Richie did as he was told, unbuckling his seatbelt as he steered the car to park right next to a truck. Wentworth’s hand quickly flew to wrap around Richie’s wrist when the boy tried to open his door. “Now, hold on! Where do you think you’re going, Rich?”

“Helping Bev and Mrs Marsh?” Richie replied incredulously. “Come on, Dad! It's been fifteen minutes since Bev called. We have to help her _now._ ”

“Yeah, but you’re not coming,” Wentworth said, firm and resolute. “Let me and Frank deal with this. You and Eddie stay here, wait for you mum and sister. They’re coming with the cops.”

“But Dad—“

_“Bevvy! Come back here!”_

_“Don’t you fucking touch her, Alvin!”_

_“Richie! HELP!”_

Frank vaguely acknowledged the fact that he was running into the apartment with Richie beside him, the boy’s long legs helped him to run much faster than Frank. When the front door of the apartment building was opened, Beverly came running straight into Richie, who barely caught her in time to stop her from sending them both toppling to the ground. Frank could hear Richie asking Beverly what had happened as he pulled them both away from the house. The surgeon didn’t catch what her reply was though. It was muffled because she was sobbing into Richie’s chest. Frank had just reached the two teenagers when Alvin Marsh came out from the building with a gun in his hand. Right behind him was Elfrida, who was frantically trying to stop her husband from aiming his gun at Richie despite the obvious limp in her leg and the horrible bruises on her face. Frank felt his heart thumped hard against his ribs, his eyes widened at the way his Godson was pushing Beverly behind him. Somewhere behind him, he could hear Wentworth yelling out threats at Marsh, who instantly took his attention off Richie and set it on the older Tozier instead. The distraction gave Frank enough time to get to Richie and Beverly, using his body to shield them from Marsh’s rage.

“Put the gun down, Marsh,” Frank could hear Wentworth said. The surgeon didn’t dare to get his eyes off Marsh, fo fear that the man would have taken it as an opportunity to fire his gun. But Frank could tell that Wentworth was close when he spoke again. “Put the gun down, and let the kids go.”

“Dr Tozier,” Marsh drawled out. “You should teach your son not to poke his nose into somebody else’s business if he doesn’t want to get shot.”

“It’s my business if you’re hurting my best friend, asshole,” Richie snapped, much to Frank and Wentworth’s dismay.

“Beep beep, Chee,” a familiar voice said, which caused Frank to take his eyes off Marsh and turn toward the direction of the voice, finding his son standing behind Wentworth. But Marsh’s attention was still on Richie, who looked to be dead set on irking the older man.

“You really are a Tozier,” Marsh chuckled mirthlessly, sounding a little manic. “Always coming to your friends’ rescue.”

“I guess you can say that the apple doesn’t fall far from the fucking tree.”

“Richie, that’s enou—“

“That’s true. Except your father doesn’t quite have your smart mouth.”

“Or maybe you just don’t have the brain to appreciate it, you fucked up creep. I'm not surprises though. No doubt your brain is all fried now from the alcohol you've inhaled all these years."

Several things happened at the same time then, and they were all much too fast for Frank to process. One moment he was watching the argument between Richie and Marsh with one eye while the other was set on Eddie, the next thing he knew he suddenly had an armful of a redheaded teenage girl before he was being shoved aside. He briefly registered the loud bang coming from Marsh’s gun, followed by Elfrida’s terrified scream and Wentworth’s enraged yell. But it was only until he heard both Eddie and Beverly’s anguished screams that he realised what had happened. Just a couple feet away from him was Richie, lying on the ground with his friends fretting over him. It wasn't hard to figure out what Richie had done. He was about to check on his Godson’s condition when a blur of blue flew passed him. It was Wentworth, and he had tackled Marsh to the ground, barely giving Elfrida a chance to step away from both men.

“Fucking— _bastard!”_ Wentworth gritted out as he rained punches at Marsh. “You fucking shot my son! _My son!_ I’m gonna fucking kill you!”

“Went, stop it! _Wentworth!_ Went, you’re killing him!” Elfrida shouted in fear, her eyes wide at the gruesome sight in front of her.

And it was understandable. Frank had known Wentworth since they were both babies. Just like their children, the both of them had been friends for their whole lives. Frank had always been by Wentworth’s side through everything, had seen all kinds of emotions crossed his best friend’s face. But never, not in the forty-five years they knew each other, had Frank ever seen Wentworth this angry. He couldn’t really see his best friend’s face, but Frank had a feeling that the usual mischief from Wentworth’s blue eyes would be absent. His whole composure was tense with his rage as he landed hits after hits on Marsh’s face, and for the first time ever, Frank was _terrified_ of his oldest and best friend. The person he’d considered long to be his brother.

_His family._

People of Derry had always talked about how Wentworth’s build did not mirror his occupation. Even Frank had once admitted, that for a dentist, Wentworth was built rather like a boxer. Since they were both children, Wentworth had always been taller than most of their school mates. Then as they got older, he began to fill out nicely to compensate his height. But it never seemed to be such a deal to anyone, Frank included. Despite his build, Wentworth always seemed harmless. There was always a goofy smile on Wentworth’s face, and his blue eyes were never without the mischievous warmth that always helped Frank through his most difficult days. In Frank’s eyes, he would always see his best friend as the boy who did Voices to cheer him up. Thus, to see Wentworth beating Marsh within an inch of his life, shocked Frank right to the core.

“ _Frank, do something!”_

“WENT, STOP IT!”

Frank didn’t actually think that it would work. It came out just automatically, because Elfrida’s frantic scream told him to. Much to his utmost surprise, it did work. As if there was a switch, Wentworth stopped abruptly, with his right hand giving one final punch onto Marsh’s face. The silence that followed then was ringing loudly, but Frank could still hear Wentworth’s harsh pants of breath. It felt like forever before Wentworth finally got off Marsh’s unconscious form and turned around to face them all. Frank knew immediately that Wentworth had busted his knuckles, even through Marsh’s blood that covered his hand. He noticed that when Wentworth slowly made his way to Richie and walked pass Elfrida, the woman flinched slightly. Obviously, after being Marsh’s punching-bag for many years, anyone who could defeat Marsh that easily would unsettle her a bit, even if it was her old friend. This prompted Frank to approach her so he could check on her, both physically and mentally.

“El, you okay?” Frank said quietly, taking on the soft tone he always used on Eddie whenever he had nightmares about Sonia. He made sure that he was being extra gentle when he carefully put one hand on her shoulder, and waited patiently until Elfrida buried herself in his arms.

“I’m fine,” the woman whispered. “Just…just a bit shocked.”

“That’s normal,” Frank replied as he pressed a kiss into her hair. He pulled back a little then, to scan on the injuries Marsh had inflicted on her. It felt like fighting a losing battle when he tried to control his anger upon seeing Elfrida’s bruised up face. Taking a deep breath so he wouldn’t unleash his temper on her, he said, “Besides your face and leg, did he hurt you anywhere else, El?”

Elfrida shook her head. “No. He was too drunk to do anything worse. And I hurt my leg from running after Alvin so he wouldn't hurt Bev. So, I'm rather okay. You guys got here pretty quick after Beverly called Richie.”

“Alright… So, do you think you can talk to the cops when they get here with Maggie?”

“Yes. It’s fine. I can do it.”

Frank nodded and gave Elfrida another quick kiss, this time on her lips. He made sure for the last time that she was okay, and then directed his attention on Wentworth and Richie. Both Toziers were standing, with Richie propped against his father. His pale-parlour was paler, and Frank noticed the way Wentworth was pressing Richie's upper right arm, which was bleeding quite profusely from where Marsh had shot him. Standing behind them were Eddie and Kaspbrak, both of them had wrapped their arms around each other. He could hear the loud sirenes that he knew were coming, although he didn’t know whether that was from the cops or the ambulance. Both might be good though. They needed it. Wrapping his own arm around Elfrida, Frank then made his way toward his family.

“Are you okay, Rich?” Frank asked his Godson.

Richie gave a pained grin. “Don’t worry, Uncle Frank. It’s just a scratch. Hurts like a bitch though.”

“Your mother is gonna kill us both, you know,” Wentworth sighed. “Keep that in mind the next time you plan on another heroic rescue.”

“Mags’ gonna kill me too, I think,” Frank said. “I’m supposed to be the one who makes sure you two imbeciles don’t do anything stupid. And I’ve failed, _spectacularly_.”

“Aw, don’t worry,” Elfrida said, and there was a big, cheeky smile on her face. “I think I can find a way to persuade Maggie to keep you three alive for a few more years. After all, you did save me and my dear Bevvy.”

Frank couldn’t help the small chuckle that escaped him. He knew that there would be a lot for all of them to deal with, but it would all be worth it in the end. And one look at Wentworth, who gave him a wink as they all headed toward the approaching police car and ambulance, he knew he was right.

* * *

_“I’m glad I have you, Went. You’re the greatest friend anyone can ever ask for. I don’t know what would I do without you.”_

_“Don’t worry, Frankie. I’m not going anywhere. We’re_ brothers, _remember? I’ll always be there for you. I promise, it will always be us against the world.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to read my other IT stories -- [Crawled Back to Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21145847), [Without Pretense](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21464137), and [Sleepless for the Weekend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21882274). And if you want to talk to me more, whether about the stupid clown book/movie or other stuffs, come visit my tumblr [ofqueensandwitches](https://ofqueensandwitches.tumblr.com/)! ;)


End file.
